Keya Mustang's life
by keya-mustang16
Summary: This is a stor that i've been working on for some time, this is the story of Keya mustang who will go on a journey with her father, Vegeta and his .. i guess you can call them friands.
1. Chapter 1

I Don t own anything and please comment cause no one an D.A ( Deviant Art ) But the few how do I thank you if you are one :Bowes:  
>Now to the story:<p>In the land of Tokyo a ten tailed lion named Clara was trying to convenes her mate not to live to follow the meniscus Frieza. Please Vegeta, Don t follow him he WILL kill you. PLEASE! she begged him but he shock he s head and said No I have to or he well came for you. He looked at her and kissed her cheek and grabbed the doorknob Please be safe my love. He said as he left the house to his space pad. She looked on helpless as her mate fly s off in to space thinking Oh Vegeta if only you would let me tell you I m pregnant you might of stayed She let a tear run down her cheek as she walked inside to find her mother sitting on the couch So my baby girl is all grown up and having a family of her own, so do you know how what or how many your having yet? she asked Clara looked at her mother the nine-tailed wolf. Clara looked at her and said No I don t know yet but they say in the next month or so I ll find out. Nine months later at the birth<p>

Came on Clara on more push you almost got it out! She pushed one last time then all went quiet the next sound you herd a new baby boy whaling and that caused the other four to start crying as well Well(pant)now I know(pant)why you always(pant)tried to kill dad. She said well trying to catch her breath as her mother cleaned the fifth baby. So Clara what are you going to name them? Well for the first born Keya, the second Koy, the third Gayl, the fourth Silver and the last Naruto. She said to her mother as she tried to calm the babies down Well those are some fine names Clara I couldn t have pick them better myself . She handed her, her last born son and smiled at him. Then some one knocked on the door, Saphiras went to answer it to find Minato panting on the steps he looked at her and smiled and said I heard (pant) Clara went into labor (pant) so I come (pant) as fast as (pant) I could (pant). he panted as Saphiras let him in and led him to were Clara and the babies was. He was speechless when he saw five babies by the bed he walked to the bed and looked at the baby Clara was holding and asked Boys or girls? Well two boys and three girls. She said Do you want to hold him? She asked him he nodded he s head and Clara handed him Naruto and he held him vary carefully like he might bark him, his face got sad and said Well the leaf village is in danger the Uchiha Madara (the evil Uchiha) had controlled uncle Kyuubi in to attack the village and the only way is to seal him in to a baby but He didn t finis his sentence and looked at the wall Clara looked at him and said Does it really tack a baby to seal him? Yes it does but I don t wont to ask anyone. he looked down at Naruto, Clara looked at him and said If I let you do the seal on Naruto and you raise him well ,will that work? I of cures I will move to the village to help since he is my son. She asked and he nodded So well will move tomorrow ? No, the villagers will attack you so I will seal him and bring him back to you okay? She nodded So you leave tomorrow? Yes I well. He said and they all went to bed, but little did they know what was ahead them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thy all wake up to the sound of five babies crying for their mother who came in and nearly hit the wall on the way in to see what was wrong, Saphiras and Minato walked in a little after Clara two see her changing their dippers, she saw them and asked Came you feed and change Naruto for me? He looked scared Clara saw this and said If you are going to take care of him for awhile then you need to learn how. He nodded he s head and Clara showed him how to change a dipper and he looked a little green at the smell. Clara was laughing at his face and he glared at her. Later in the afternoon he said he s goodbyes and left for the leaf village. Clara walked back inside and came to Keya s crib and picked her up and hugged her and she started purring letting her mother know she loved her.

At the village

The sun was setting as Minato walked in the village and he was greeted by his students waiting for his return when thy saw baby Naruto and thy all came running to see the baby and all of them was thinking Where d he get the kid? and it was Kakashi who asked Where did you get the kid sensei? As thy all looked at the baby Ren asked Is it yours No, he is my sister s son his name is Naruto and I would like you to help me take care of him. What do you say? thy all nodded his head and thy all headed to the hokage s tower to get Naruto settles down for the night luckily for him he had a crib incase Clara come to visit him, so after he had changed Naruto and gave him a bottle and put him to sleep and put him in the crib and thy went to the kitchen to get a snack and there Minato told them about he s trip to visit he s sister and the village crises and how she let him do the seal on Naruto if he grows upright then he can be a great ninja of the leaf so that is why I have little baby Naruto. He finished he s explanation thy all nodded and thy all heeded home to go to bed cause no one knows what tomorrow brings.

The next week

Minato woke up to the sound of a baby crying. As he walked in he smelled the worst smell he ever smelled. He s face was a dark green and he ran to the bathroom and puked he s brains out. Then he called his best friend and student Ren and when she got their and saw he sensei she was concerned and asked What s wrong sensei? He pointed to Naruto s room and she went and opened the door, held her breath and walked in and got Naruto a dipper, wipes and walked out and got Minato and said Watch I m going to show you how to changed a dipper so pay close attention ok? he nodded and she changed his dipper and Minato looked like he was about to puke and she was laughing her but off. Minato asked Can you watch him today? I have a few thing at the tower to take care of. So I ll be back at sundown, ok? she nodded and he left for the tower.

At Clara s house

Keya was walking and talking and getting into stuff. Keya walked into the kitchen and was looking at the knives and accidentally notched it over and one landed in her right forearm right above for elbow and when her mother walked in all se saw was blood. When she looked at keya her instincts toke control and she picked Keya up and put her on the counter and got a dish cloth and slowly removed the knife and when it was out she put the dish cloth on it push hard trying to stop the bleeding and when to bleeding died down she got some thread and a sterilized needle and stitched up her arm. After she got the kitchen cleaned up she went to cheek up on Keya and make sure she was ok. When she got there she was fast asleep on the couch so Clara picked her up and put her to bed.

In the village At sundown

As Minato was walking home he heard screaming and he started running in the direction he heard it from and saw His uncle attacking the village and ran to met him. He yelled Uncle Kyuubi stop this nonsense or you will be sealed! But the fox merely roared at him and attacked him so he summand the chief toad gamabunta and he and Kyuubi fought out side of the village when the fox was getting tired Ren came running with Naruto in her arms and Minato yelled to her Bring me Naruto he s are last chance at surviving this! She jumped up to him and handed him Naruto and he did a couple of hand signs and a spirit appeared by the fox and took his spirit and put it in Naruto and a seal appeared on Naruto and Minato walked home to take care of Naruto then he put him in the crib and went to find the third hokage to asked him a fever.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

When Minato found the thirds house he knocked on the door and he answered and invited him in and thy sat down and the third asked What brings you here at this hour? I have a favor to ask you. Will, what is it? Can you be the hokage and watch over Naruto there s some things I need to take care of that no one need to know about. Can you do that for me? He thought for a minute and nodded and said You will have to be the one your sister yell s at when she find s out about this, ok? He paled and nodded know gust how scary his sister can be when she got mad and he wondered how Vegeta survived. But at the other side of the village Keya and Clara was at Saphiras s side trying to take care of her wound that was across her chest, but the bleeding was to much and Keya being ably to walk and talk for awhile she thought of a seal that can save her grandmother s life, the seal she was thinking of is a bound that if you get a scrap on the knee then the same scrap appears on the other one and if one dies or gets killed the other one dies after three days also. She did the necessary hand sings and put her hands on Saphiras and thy both started to glow and when the glow went down their was a chain connecting them together and Keya s once black hair had red bangs, yellow heart that took up most of her hair and brown flames under white/gray flames that were on her tail, the red trailed down her bangs and curled around her tail and ended in a tip of red on the tip of her tail. Saphiras changed back to a her puppy form and Clara picked her and Keya up and headed home to put her in bed.

The next week

Keya was trying to wake up Furball but nothing was working so she tried something new she got a kunai and stabbed her self in the right hand and Furball wake up and graded her paw and glared at Keya saying Will you stop doing that? I know you have no felling in your right hand but that doesn t go for me. I know but you would not wake up furball so I had to do it cause momma wants you. She healed there hand and put on a very innocent face that you could not be mad at for more than a second. Saphiras sighed and smiled and said It s okay but try something else before you go stabbing your self or your mother is going to be mad at us, okay? She nodded and they went to go see Clara and when they got their, they found Vegeta talking to Clara on the couch. Keya tiptoed over and looked up at Vegeta and he didn t notice her she jumped on his lap and he jumped three inches off the couch. Clara giggled and said Vegeta meet Keya, your daughter. Vegeta looked at Keya and she looked at him Vegeta asked When did you get pregnant? Shortly before you left but you left so suddenly I had no time to tell you. She has two sisters and two brothers. Keya go get everybody please. Okay mamma. As she ran up the stars to get her siblings. Vegeta watch as she left and he looked at Clara So their only two weeks old and are that mentally mature. You tailed beast are really something. He got up and kissed Clara on the cheek and sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. Koy and Gayl walked down the stairs with Keya and Silver, he was holding her hand like it was a life line and tried to hide behind her. Clara smiled as Keya put Silver next to her and sat on Vegeta s lap and looked up at him then looked at his hair and climbed up his shoulder and started to play with his hair. She was laughing and giggling like crazy while playing with his hair he was blushing while Clara was laughing at how they looked. Vegeta said as he picked Keya up of his head Do you care if I spend the night? Of course you can stay you do stile live here or did you move out? Beside I miss you at night. She smiled at him as he held an sleeping Keya in his arms who was purring. Clara was smiling at him and she left to go find a blanket and when she got back Vegeta was asleep with Silver asleep on one side Koy and Gayl and the other side. She smiled and got the camera and tuck a picture then put the blanket on them and when to go cook diner.

Ten minuets later

Clara was gust about done diner and want to go wake up her little family. As she walked she smiled at what she saw, Keya was now asleep on Vegeta s hair, Silver on his lap Koy and Gayl on the floor she walked over on tuck another picture then she kissed Vegeta on the cheek he half opened his eyes and smiled at Clara he then noticed Keya on his head he carefully pick her up and lightly handed her to Clara and moved Silver so he could get up Silver woke up and Clara handed Keya back to Vegeta and He wake her up and she gust Hugged his neck and purred. Vegeta walked in to the kitchen with Silver walking close behind him. Vegeta looked at Clara and said I have to leave tomorrow afternoon I ll try to write but I can t make any promises. He smiled at Keya as he sat her at the table and sat Silver next to her. Koy and Gayl got in to there sets and Vegeta sat on the other side of Keya. Clara put plates of food in front of them and Vegeta s Stomach growled loudly, everyone was laughing as Vegeta blushed, they all said thank you to Clara and started eating. Vegeta was surprised the Keya out ate him most thought it impossible to out eat a saiyan, but here is little Keya out eating her daddy who s mouth was touching the table Clara said You might want to close your mouth you might catch a fly. He closed his mouth and said I didn t think anyone could out eat a saiyan. Well, she is your daughter after all. She smiled as they all burped. Vegeta was the loudest out of the six. They all helped clean up the kitchen then Clara and Vegeta put the quintuplet to bed then want to bed them selves. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thought

Vegeta s POV

I woke up to find Keya asleep on my chest purring, Silver on my right arm in a ball Clara was smiling and kissed me on the cheek and whispered I m going to go cook breakfast, Ok? I nodded and she got up and when down stars. I got up and picked up Keya and Silver they moved but stayed asleep, I walked down stars and saw Clara making pancakes with blueberries and strawberries. She saw us and said You should wake them up so they can eat breakfast and get Koy and Gayl to if you don t mined. I gently put Silver and Keya in their sets after they woke up a little and walked up stars to get Koy and Gayl.

Five minutes later

I walked down stairs with Koy and Gayl thinking How did I get myself into this? Clara looked up to see me in a pink dress short with purple flowers and dark purple pants, I blushed darkly when she smiled and said Well, don t you look cute in pink. I blushed darker and asked Is breakfast ready? She nodded and put some food on the table she saw me snick up the stairs to change my clothes so my tail won t be all crushed up. After I changed my clothes I sat down next to Keya and started to eat. It still amazes me that Keya could out eat me. Just as we were finessing my scouter went off I got up and picked it up and put it on. Vegeta, Master Frieza has given you a three year assignment on earth to do recon and learn about the human was and weaknesses, gut it? I expect a report very month. I trying to hide my happiness in my voice as I say Yes sir. and toke my scouter off and I looked to Clara and said Well looks like I have to do recon on earth for a while, so mined if I stay for three years? Clara hugged me tightly saying Yes, I m quit sure the kids would like that. She kissed me on the lips and when back to cleaning the kitchen. I went to go find Keya and Silver. I expected to find them inside but their were out side playing hid-and-seek. As I stepped outside Keya jumped on me and hide from Koy. She whispered Do you get to stay or do you have to leave? No, I get to stay for three years. Yay! Daddy get s to stay! She yelled jumping up and down and hugged me. I hugged her back and put her down and she took my hand and led me to her siblings yelling Daddy gets to stay! She jumped up and down and they all wonted me to play with them and I said yes and I was it.

Time skip three years

Keya s POV

So your leveling daddy? I asked as daddy left for his space pod. Yes I have to live but I ll writhe you, okay? I nodded my head and watched as he got in after he kiss us all goodbye. I waved as the space pod flow height in to the sky and disappear.

One year later

The sky looked beautifully, the clouds were pink-orange as the sun set. Momma got us ready for bed and I asked her to read me a story and she said I have a story that happed an hour after I found out I was pregnant with you. My little brother Howl was with us back them and my mother had trouble controlling her powers of transporting and she sent us to a different dimension when we saw were we where we changed are last name to Pendragon and me and your grand mother got jobs and Howl when to school since he was good at magic so he went to the classes and mom had lost control four mounts after and me and her were taken back here and Howl stand back to finish his school cause he toke an oath that he well help were we lived. So when we returned we put all the pictures of him in a box that I m going throe tomorrow if you want to join me? I nodded my head and she left, I fell asleep after and dreamed about what my uncle might looked like and if I will see him?


	5. Chapter 5

I am restarting this story and it will be completely OC thank you (to home even reads this) for reading


End file.
